Psychosocial
by Chokehold
Summary: Por que él no era un buen actor como habia creido. Estaba loco, y lo peor; yo estaba enferma por ese loco. Edxbell
1. Prefacio

**Psychosocial**

_Chokehold_

Prefacio

* * *

_Estúpido es vivir cuando la vida se convierte un tormento;  
y, además, tenemos la receta para morir  
cuando la muerte es nuestro médico._

William Shakespeare ~ **Otelo**

* * *

Algo en su mirar me dijo que no era exactamente un enfermo. Tampoco sabía, con exactitud, que habría hecho para que el yaciera en este cuarto, solo., como muchas veces dijo que estaba. Solo. Sin compañía. Abandonado.

Permanecía acurrucado en una esquina, tiritando, esquizofrénicamente, balbuceando monosílabos, palabras incoherentes, pensamientos inertes. Tal vez sabía que estaba a escasos centímetros, o quizás sus ojos miraban otra perspectiva de este mundo. Sea lo que fuese, él no era una mente enferma, no podía serlo. No tenía como.

Cualquier paso en falso, podría, hasta, quitarme la vida.

No era una probabilidad, si no un riesgo.

Avancé un paso más, esperando una reacción más de él, aparte de privar y balbucear incoherencias.

Nada.

Siguió tiritando y susurrando extrañezas. Esto era, peor de lo que pensaba. Él no andaba bien. No era un gran actor como creí. Ni tampoco un buen actor. Ni siquiera podría actuar.

Era un enfermo.

Me rendí, quizás Rosalie tenía razón, era demasiado pronto para dar el gran paso. Desilusionada, abatida, decidí mejor dejarlo ir, hoy no sería el día y quizás otra semana, otro día, me alumbre para poder dar el gran paso.

Pero la que cayó en ese instante fui yo.

La jeringa que sostenía en mis manos reboto a un rincón de la habitación, salpicando un poco del somnífero en el proceso.

Él gruñía, gruñía con toda la rabia y la impotencia en ese momento, me sujetaba con fuerza mediante sus manos frías, traté de salir de su redecilla pero me era imposible, más aún cuando el tenía el doble de fuerza que yo.

Mi último intento era atrapar la jeringa del otro lado de la habitación. Intenté abrir mis brazo, pero no sirvió de nada, el entendió de inmediato mi supuesta salvación, ya que solo basto que alargase la mano y rozarla punta de dicho aparato, inerte en el suelo.

Intente llegar, pero el la tomo con un rápido movimiento.

— Lo siento — Se disculpo, mientras sentía clavar el fino metal en mi vena.

— N-no — Murmuré, cerrando mis parpados.

— Lo siento, lo siento — Repitió, balbuceando rápido.


	2. Trabajo

**Psychosocial**

_Chokehold_

Trabajo

* * *

_El que puede tener paciencia;  
puede tener lo que quiera_ ~ **Benjamín Franklin.**

* * *

Él café de esta mañana me lo había tomado en vano. Apenas segundos de ser digerido, corrí al servicio para expulsarlo de mi organismo. Hoy estaba sumamente nerviosa, todo lo que comía parecía pesado y mi estomago lo expulsaba con repulsión ( y demasiada facilidad). Las vibraciones de mi sistema estomacal siguieron toda la mañana, y no cesaron en ningún momento, como recordatorio de mi nuevo trabajo.

Y esto era (solo) el principio.

La noche anterior había planificado todo fríamente: La ruta más expedita para llegar al lugar de mi nuevo trabajo para no llegar con demora, con que atuendo asistir, que implementos llevar, que responder cuando me preguntaran características mías o algunas preguntas demasiado obvias, como mi nombre completo.

Sin embargo, hoy en la mañana tuve que recurrir al viejo libro de la universidad para releer ciertos significados técnicos de futuro desarrollo en mi trabajo, que por mi mala necedad nerviosa, tiendo a parecer alzheimer para las cosas importantes.

_Enfócate. Céntrate. Lo harás bien._

Sin embargo, las mariposas dejaron de volar en mi estomago cuando estacione mi vieja Chevy en el estacionamiento de pacientes, preguntando con anticipación si estaba permitido, de otra manera, me hubiese levantado más temprano para coger el bus hasta encontrar un buen estacionamiento y dejar mi pesado automóvil vigilado en un aparcamiento decente en toda mi jornada laboral.

Me estaba poniendo paranoica.

Respire profundamente tres veces antes de salir de mi pequeño escondite. Ya sabia como era los planos de aquel edificio grisáceo, había ido a visitarlo innumerables veces, aprendiéndome los largos pasillos de memoria y que contenía cada una de sus diferentes puertas – incluyendo las escondidas -.

Me armé de valor para apretar el pequeño botón del ascensor, mientras estiraba las invisibles arrugas de mi atuendo negro, un visible signo de mi extrema nerviosidad. Llegó, entre y apreté el botón primero, elevándose raudo y veloz.

Por el largo espejo mire mi reflejo, había hecho un buen trabajo con el maquillaje excesivo debajo de mis ojos, ese par de ojeras no se iban a ir por arte de magia, casi parecía natural. Mi cabello estaba tomado en una pequeña coleta, sin ningún mechón de cabello suelto alrededor de mi cuello, esta vez tenía que lucir profesional.

El ascensor llego a su destino, por lo tanto, bajé de él y caminé presurosa hacia la oficina de informaciones, en ella, estaba una sonriente Alice, quien hablaba con alguien por medio de micro micrófono que reposaba en su oreja izquierda. Me saludo con la mano mientras seguía atendiendo la llamada.

— ...Esta con un paciente ahora — Dijo, con voz de soprano — ¿Desea dejar algún mensaje…?, Oh, esta bien, hasta luego, buen día — Apretó un micro botón al lado de su oreja, me miro sonriente — ¡Llegaste! — Rió — Rosalie aún no llega.

— Tengo que dar una buena impresión mi primer día de trabajo — Asentí — ¿Dónde esta Rosalie?

— Aún no llega — Repitió, luego que se encogía de hombros — Nadie de aquí sabe nada de ella, rogamos por que llegue temprano como todos los días, hoy no sé por qué se a retrasado más de la cuenta — Murmuró, mientras apretaba de nuevo el micro botón en su audífono — Espérame —Me ordeno —, Buenas tardes, Hospital psiquiátrico sanatorio _Hale_…

Alice estuvo entretenida hablando con su novio, no me quedo otra que sentarme en la misma sala de espera para aguardar la llegada de Rosalie Hale, la directora del establecimiento, y por supuesto, reconocida psiquiatrita, por no decir la estrella de aquí.

Iba a abrir mi bolso, las cartera eran excesivamente incomodas para tantos papeles, carpetas con fichas medicas, cuando Rosalie Hale cruzo la puerta con aire divino al establecimiento. Hoy como siempre lucía… igual que siempre. Frívola. Distante. Intocable. Hermosa.

— Hola Rosalie — Saludo la alegre de Alice, atendiendo otra llamada telefónica, se quito el audífono y me miro mientras yo me levantaba inmediatamente del asiento — Bella te estaba esperando.

— Buenos días Alice — Saludo, asintiendo, sin dejar de caminar — Sígueme Isabella.

Iba a pedir el ascensor por ella, pero apenas ella dejo de caminar, se abrieron las puertas de este, vació. Parecía todo muy bien calculado para que nadie se cruzase en su camino, me adentre con ella a él y apretó el número cinco.

— Primero que todo, no me llames por mi nombre de pila — Calculo — Vas hacer todo lo que yo te diga y cualquier cosa que te diga/ordene/mencione algún otro interno o compañero de trabajo esta prohibido, ¿Entiendes?

— S…

— No titubees al hablar, no me llames jefa o algo parecido, lo aborrezco — Siguió — tu hora de almuerzo son cinco minutos, si te demoras un poco más estas despedida — El ascensor se abrió y las dos salimos — Cualquier duda que tengas me la preguntaras a mi _y a nadie más _— Nos detuvimos frente a una puerta plomiza — ¿Queda entendido?

— Si señorita — Asentí.

— Perfecto — Sonrió — Por mientras trabajaras aquí.

Tomo la perilla de la puerta y la giro rápidamente, adentro no contenía nada más que papeles. Archiveros, carpetas gigantes, polvo, mucho polvo, una lámpara, por que no decirlo, en condiciones muy precarias para una sala tan grande.

— Estos papeles no han sido revisados desde 1987, sería muy bueno que alguien los revisara, ya sabes, botar los inservibles, expedientes clínicos antiguos, papeles en blanco despacharlos, ¿Tu me entiendes, verdad?.

— ¿Toda la habitación?

— Toda — Asintió — ¿Alguna objeción?

Si, Demasiadas.

Estoy apunto de egresar de la facultad de medicina con honores y me hacen limpiar una maldita bodega llena de papeles añejos inservibles como si no tuviese titulo alguno y me remplazaran por un ama de casa.

— No, nada.

— Pues, empieza Swan.

Y se marcho con su aire altanero.

Suspire y saque mi costoso saco de mi pecho con resignación. Pareciera que la _señorita_ Hale ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que no estaba vestida ni maquillada para una tarea tan sucia y aburrida, claro, poniendo en evidencia que esperaba, por lo menos, una serie de indicaciones por escrito, no unas reglas individuales _made in_ Rosalie para mi futuro trabajo.

Esto era estupidamente injusto.

_Pues, empieza Swan_

Maldita voz de soprano.

Deje el bolso a un lado, junto con mi saco — El rincón que me pareció más limpio — mientras me arremangaba las mangas de mi blusa blanca, que para el final del día, estaría negra, y con demasiada suerte, gris.

Mire una escoba en el fondo del salón, su palo estaba excesivamente oxidado y su escobilla estaba completamente desordenada. Quien utilizara aquel artefacto para limpieza, ensuciaría todo, dejando todo plomizo a su paso.

Me arrodille en el piso y pase mi dedo contra el suelo, cuando trace una línea, levante mi dedo y lo coloque frente a mis dedos, mis dudas eran ciertas, el lugar estaba completamente sucio, tal como decía mi jefa, la yema de este salio totalmente negra, ni siquiera plomiza. Negra. Oscura. Tierra.

— Asqueroso — Suspiré, mientras me levantaba y salía de la habitación, por lo menos, para encontrar una maldita escoba con la cual se pudiese limpiar. En caso muy excesivo de no encontrar una, comprar una por mis propios medios.

Iba tan concentrada en no caerme con el ligero tacón que usaba que ni cuenta me di cuando choque con una pila de papeles, y por supuesto, el estupido que se cruzo en mi camino. Lamentable que hoy tenía que ser cortés con mis compañeros de trabajo.

— Lo siento — Se disculpo él, con voz falsamente amigable — Lo lamento, Soy Mike, ¿y tú?, me pareces nueva, ¿Eres una interna?, ¿De quien? — Pregunto, con una sonrisa pegada a su rostro.

_¿Por qué no dejas de hacer preguntas y recoges tus estupidos papeles, imbécil?_ — Le hubiese repuesto. Más, calle, por ordenes explicitas de _Miss_ Rosalie, y sin embargo, recogí los papeles esparcidos en el piso.

— ¿Qué, te comió la lengua el ratón?

_Y a ti un cerebro_.

— ¿Dijiste algo?

¡Maldita sea!, por que siempre tengo que hacer monólogos internos en situaciones embarazosas como esta.

— Lo siento, soy Bella, interna, la nueva interna, un gusto — Le dije, tratando de ocultar lo que había pensado en voz alta con anterioridad, al ver que el no hablaba, y me miraba asombrado, coloque los papeles — Nos vemos…

Los papeles se le cayeron otra vez de las manos y trate de pasar desapercibida mi risa con una tos falsamente enseñada en el curso de Drama en mi colegio. Al parecer funciono, o por lo menos no se escucho cuando todos los colegas se reían sin cesar del pobre Mike.

Repentinamente mi día mejoro notablemente.

La tan anhelada escoba estaba en un armario que casualmente me encontré al buscar el escondido baño que, justamente, el mismísimo Mike me advirtió donde quedaba. Los papeles que casualmente nadie había revisado durante unos mil millones de años antes de cristo, me parecían totalmente interesantes. Varias fichas médicas antiguas de pacientes, realmente, fascinantes. Sin saber muy bien como, aquello me servia en sobremanera de aplicación para un posible trabajo que no sea limpiar una caverna llena de papeles.

O así lo espero.

Después de terminar de archivar los papeles importantes del folio tres, mi estomago gruño fuertemente, haciendo eco en toda la habitación, me sonroje como si hubiese mil personas adentro de ella y hubiesen escuchado lo mismo que yo. Saqué mi celular para verificar la hora, entonces recordé que en mi muñeca derecha traía puesto mi reloj pulsera. Claro, demasiadas letras me hacían supuestamente mal.

17.36. Marcaba mi móvil.

Me dio un patatús al ver la hora, obviamente esta había pasado sin darme un pequeño aviso más que mi estomago gruñir por un poco de comida. Me resigne, todo esto no lo terminaría hoy, aun que esperara que fuese así. Me levante del piso – que con anterioridad fue limpiado – y tome mi saco y mi bolso.

Pedí el ascensor mientras me sentía, ligeramente, observada, pase por alto aquello, seguramente varios trabajadores no sabían que había una nueva interna en el hospital. El ascensor por fin se abrió y de paso, Rosalie estaba adentro de él.

Sus expresiones variaron notablemente, la primera fue sorprendida, la segunda enojada – lo sé por que sus cejas se crisparon levemente – y por ultimo gruño como toda una fiera.

— ¿Qué haces tu aquí? — Pregunto, tratándome como la peor cosa de este universo.

No he comido nada en un día, mi estomago gruñe y necesito alimentarme, tonta. — Quise decirle.

— Iba a comprar algo para comer — Le explique rápidamente, nerviosa.

— No, tu nada — Tartamudeo, enojada — Vulva a tu aposento, enviare a Mike para que te compre algo en algún café para que comas. No te pagamos por comer, Swan, tenlo en tu mente.

Y después de decir eso, marcho a un lado mió, golpeándome levemente el hombro con aire sutil, aun que era obvio que se abría propuesto ser mi tortura toda mi estadía en este maldito hospital.

— ¡Swan, a trabajar!.

¡Maldita sea yo por pavonearme la existencia!

Marche con pasos marcados hacia mi aposento, Tire mis cosas en algún lado, que posiblemente, no haya estado limpio, mientras mi estomago seguía reclamando más comida.

Pase mis manos por mi desordenado cabello y suspire con toda la frustración que pude. Tanta preparación para botar unos viejos papeles inservibles.

— Si quieres guerra, guerras vas a tener — Murmure. Volviendo a los folios que había dejado previamente, revisándolos con toda la velocidad que pude.

Mike llego a la hora siguiente, y por primera vez en el día, fue útil para algo. Mi estomago se lo agradeció enormemente, mientras miraba la exquisita bolsa de McDonald caliente. Mi estomago gruño con furor. Adentro unas exquisitas patatas fritas y una hamburguesa más grande que yo aguardaban el momento exacto para ser devoradas animalmente por mi.

Pero no todo fue colación.

Mientras comía como una loca, revisaba el octavo folio, ahora solo faltaban dos. Esta vez eran de pacientes que sufrían dependencia, diferentes tipos de dependencia. Sinceramente aquello no lo encontraba una enfermedad, ya que aquello tenia una cura bastante fácil y útil, y eran muy pocos los casos que existían en el mundo, pero como siempre, existían.

Leí algunos perfiles mientras que los iba botando. La malteada extra grande con una M gigante impresa en el envase yacía vacía en el piso, al igual que toda la comida de McDonald, pero gracia a esa bendita comida chatarra no me dio hambre en todo el día.

Ya en el folio numero diez – y para mi felicidad – el último, mis ojos se cerraban y mi cabeza caía sobre mis hombros como si pesara una tonelada, veía letras por doquier y los números se plasmaban en las paredes.

Solo me faltaba un folio.

Pero estaba humanamente cansada, no podía exigirle más a mi ya cansado organismo. Era ilógico e incoherente.

Pero una rubia cabellera me hizo despertar.

_Si quieres guerra, querrá vas a tener _

Me repetí mentalmente.

Me levante — Bostezando en el proceso — mientras guardaba las carpetas del décimo folio en su respectivo cajón. Tome la nueva escoba y barrí el lugar con las últimas fuerzas que me quedaban. Colgué los cuadros que estaban tirados en el piso, los sacudí y tosí, la suciedad que contenía esto era ilimitable.

El orden de la nueva salita estaba implacable. No había ni mugre ni papeles en el suelo, los folios estaban perfectamente ordenados en orden decreciente en los rincones del salón. Los cuadros – verdaderas piezas de artes – estaban colgados en las paredes como si fueran nuevos. El escritorio que, casualmente, me había encontrado escondido en la pila de papeles botados en el suelo, estaba perfectamente colocado detrás del salón.

Todo estaba exquisitamente perfecto.

Ya veía la cara de mi jefa al ver el orden del lugar. Estupefacta. Insólita. Sin rasgos de ser altanera ni mucho menos egocéntrica. Y para entonces yo me estaría riendo en su cara de última modelo.

Alguien toco la puerta atrayéndome a una velocidad extrema para el verdadero mundo. Me levante del piso y pase una mano por mi frente, sacando todo cabello escurridizo que se hubiese posado inocentemente en él. Abrí la puerta con mala gana, esperando el maldito servicio de limpieza, que irónicamente, no servia para nada.

Pero no, no era aquel anciano decrepito.

Era alguien joven. Un hombre. Moreno. Fuerte. Fornido. Lucia intelectual, portaba un maletín en su mano derecha y parecía tan cansado como yo. Sus ojos eran negros, como el carbón. Pedían a gritos un par de semanas libres, gracias al par de bolsas que amoblaban sus ojos debajo de sus parpados. Pobre, quizás no ha dormido nada en semanas.

— Hey — Dijo en tono amigable. Bueno, debería haber una persona amigable en este maldito trabajo — Vi la luz de esta habitación prendida y pensé que a alguien se le olvido apagarla. — Rió — Soy Jacob, un gusto.

— Bella — Me presente, estirando mi mano, pero al percatarme de que estaba completamente sucia, la devolví a mi costado — un gusto, igualmente.

— ¿No crees que es un poco tarde para que sigas trabajando ordenando una habitación? — Me pregunto.

— Pues, podría decir lo mismo — Asentí — Quería terminarlo hoy, eso si me llevo más tiempo del pronosticado.

— Bueno, sencillamente, la vieja oficina te ha quedado muy bien — Sonrió, moviéndose a un lado, entrando a la oficina, silbo como un niño — Vaya, Rosalie va a estar satisfecha contigo, estoy seguro que si — Callo un momento y dejo su maletín en la mesa — ¡Dios!, mira este lugar, lo has convertido por completo.

Oh, quizás era muy tarde y me había imaginado a Jacob, o quizás a un x chico alabando mi trabajo. ¡Por fin alguien lo nota!. Me sentí muy bien por dentro. Sonrió enormemente mientras Jacob dejaba el lugar y tomaba su maletín de vuelta, me miro y sonrió.

— Gran trabajo.

— Gracias.

— ¿Ya te vas? — Pregunto.

— Si, ya me voy.

— ¿Quieres que te lleve?

En realidad. Aquello no me lo esperaba.

— Gracias, pero tengo auto — Respondí agradecida.

— Oh, ¿El gran _Chevy _rojo estacionado afuera, por casualidad?

— El mismo que viste y calza.

Me sentí estupida al decir eso.

— Oh bueno, esta bien, te veo mañana. Descansa, Adiós — Se despidió rápidamente, dejándome en la salita, con la palabra en al boca.

Me quede mirando como boba el ascensor por donde se había marchado un futuro buen amigo. Volví al mundo real, tome mis cosas de la salita y apague la luz satisfecha.

Me fui a casa con una enorme sonrisa, y me dormí en mi mullida cama pensando en el misterioso Jacob.

* * *

**Notas Autora:**

+Ya sé; ya sé. Lo volví a ser. ¿Y que?. No bueno, seguramente estarán pensado 'Que diablos ocurrio con Inmortal…. Mi enfermero predilecto…'?, pues bien, tengo una explicación.

+ Inmortal se esta produciendo, tranquis, no ha quedado en stop como muchos creen, El problema deriva en que no he tenido casi anda de tiempo libre y ocasionalmente me conecto en el pc. Y no se engañen por el monito de msn, muchas veces estoy conectada pero no estoy (?)

+ En mi enfermero predilecto ya casi he terminado el último capitulo, que por cierto, estoy tratando de alargarlo por la espera. So, en unos días más va a volver a sus andanzas, y repito. Ese fic no es muy largo, o por lo menos no lo clasifique como un fic largo.

+ En The Middle Of Nowhere esoty reescribiendo la historia, so, tardaré un poco más en publicarla, again.

+ Bueno, ¿Ahora si respiran?. Espero que sí, asi que, no desesperen. Otra cosa. Esta historia no la tenia programada para publicarse tan rapido, pero a causa de la insistencia de un amiga, tube que publicarla, pero desde ya les aviso que ya hay un par de capitulos adelantado, asi que tampoco desesperen.

Creo que eso sería todo. ¡Oh, no!, se me olvidaba. _Psychosocial_ es una canción de Slipknot, en la cual me basé para hacer este fic. La canción es un poco ruda, y a muchos no creo que les guste ya que es Metal, no Rock pesado como muchos piensan, so, si quieren imaginarse mejor esta canción, vayan dodne el buen amigo Youtube y el hará el resto por ustedes cuando en la busqueda pongan Psychosocial ~ Slipknot.

Sin más preámbulo. Me despido :B. BYE

**Choke**hold


	3. Animal

**Psychosocial**

_Chokehold_

Animal machine

* * *

La mentira que es casi verdad es peor que todas las mentiras ~ **Alfred Tennyson**

* * *

Me enrede en la estúpida frazada mientras intentaba salir de la jungla de sabanas que me ahorcaban para apagar el maldito despertador que sonaba como una ambulancia al lado mió. Gruñí, volviéndome loca para hallar aquel molestoso aparato, la próxima vez usaría el móvil. Dieciséis años con el mismo despertador es agobiante.

Una vez acabada la batalla, me tire sobre la cama cansada, agarrotada, y fatigada, por no decir que estaba exhausta. Maldito trabajo de tiempo completo, si alguien, al menos, hubiese tenido la maldita sencillez de decirme que sería mucho más pesado de lo que hubiese imaginado, alguna advertencia. Bandera blanca. Por favor.

Cerré mis ojos rendida. Hoy también tendría que luchar con seis tasas de café al día para mantenerme despierta, juro que hoy me duermo temprano. Y si no es así, me dormiría parada de todas formas.

Mi móvil sonó…¿Qué insensata persona me llamaría a tales horas de la madrugada?

— ¿Hm?

Tan cansada estaba que hasta me daba flojera saludar como la gente.

— ¡Bella! — Chillo Alice por el otro lado del teléfono — ¡Dios, dime que estas atrasada en el tráfico!

— ¿Qué? — Volví a preguntar, bostezando.

— ¡Oh Dios, estás en tú cama! — Volvió a chillar — ¡Levántate baga inmunda, ¿Es que no has visto la hora por casualidad?.

Quite el celular de mi oído y trate de ver los numeritos que marcaba la pantalla principal. Cuando mi vista focalizo bien, no lo podría creer.

8:30 A.M.

¿Dónde se había ido el tiempo?

— ¡Oh Dios! — Exclame, sin poder creérmelo.

— ¿Bella, Bella?, ¡Contesta maldita sea! — Siguió gritando Alice, por el móvil, rápidamente lo coloque en mi oído — ¡Tienes quince minutos para colocar tu inmundo trasero en esta oficina, Rosalie anda preguntando por ti como loca!

Le colgué.

Y sin saber muy bien como, corrí a el baño y me encerré de un portazo.

.

.

El ascensor se abrió, y como anteriormente vi, su rubia cabellera estaba parada encima de mi con una mirada hostil y fría. Trague enzimas estomacales pesadamente y trate de mantener su mirada, pero me fue imposible.

— ¿Estas son horas de llegar, _Swan_? — Pregunto mi jefa.

Negué con la cabeza.

— Oh, que bueno que te diste cuenta — Murmuro con ironía — Que alegría que te presentaras a trabajar, nos honras con tu presencia.

¿Cierto que no hay necesidad de tratarme como una escoria?

— Pues si, me retrase viendo que productos de limpieza traería para limpiar los retretes de los baños, puesto que he estudiado por cinco largos años para limpiar los desechos de otras personas, ¿Verdad?.

No se de donde salio eso.

Que sea una conversación con mi mente. Que solo haya sido una conversación con mi infantil mente y nada más. Por favor Dios. Que eso no haya salido de mi boca nunca.

— ¿Qu…que dijiste? — Pregunto. Atónita.

¡Rayos!

¿Por qué tengo que hablar en los momentos que tengo que callar y por que se me cierra la boca cuando me piden respuestas elocuentes?. Maldita sea yo.

— Lo siento — Susurré, casi inaudiblemente.

— ¡Eso no fue lo que dijiste!

— ¿Qué pasa allí, Rose? — Pregunto una voz calmada.

Las dos nos dimos vuelta para ver al abuelo de Rosalie, el fundador de este famoso Hospital psiquiátrico, El Dr. Aro Hale.

— Es demasiado alboroto para este día, ¿No lo crees, Rose? — Dijo, acercándose a nosotros con pasos de suma elegancia y bondad — Te tengo a cargo de un hospital psiquiátrico, y te comportas como una enferma.

Sonreí internamente.

Rosalie bufo.

— Lo siento Aro — Se disculpo, con voz mas serena.

— ¿Quién eres tu, tierna jovencita?.

Me imaginaba cualquier cualidad menos _tierna_. De todas maneras, parecía un hombre bondadoso, seguí sonriendo enormemente.

— Bella — Respondí.

— Isabella — Corrigió casi la mismo momento Rosalie.

— Bella — Dijo él, con voz apaciguadora — ¿Eres la nueva interna? — Sonrió.

Asentí.

— ¿Por casualidad eres nieta de Tomas Swan?

Asentí nuevamente.

— Excelente hombre, tuve el honor de haberlo conocido, una muerte lamentable, debo agregar — Reflexiono en voz alta, con suave hablar — Un placer conocerte, Bella, ya creo de donde han salidos tus dotes para la medicina.

— Gracias señor — Le sonreí.

— Es un orgullo tenerte como interna en nuestro hospital, siente bienvenida, por favor — Prosiguió — Me gustaría que en un futuro, no muy lejano, trabajarás aquí, si es que no te ofrecieran otra propuesta de trabajo, obviamente.

— Lo consideraré, señor, muchas gracias.

— Trátala bien, _Brava_ — Dijo Aro, con sus palabras muy marcadas refiriéndose a Rosalie, me dedico una tenue sonrisa antes de pedir el ascensor para marcharse. Rosalie tenia los ojos negros de ira y cólera, pero suponía que esa cólera ya no era provocada por mi, si no por su propio abuelo ante su favoritismo hacia mi entre las dos.

Trato de controlarse, pero vi como apretaba sus puños hasta desgarrarse la piel.

— Ve donde la oficina de Jacob, el te dirá que hacer.

Y sin más se marcho.

El alboroto de los médicos que se habían quedado en el pasillo como observadores, carraspearon levemente y siguieron con lo que sea que hubiesen hecho. _Ge-nial_. Mi segundo día de trabajo y ya tenía que hacer alboroto con el presidente del hospital. Sencillamente genial.

Suspire y cerré los ojos vagamente, los abrí en un santiamén y fui donde estaba Alice, quien yacía clavada en su silla con la boca semiabierta con profunda sorpresa. La mire interrogante, esperando una respuesta. Los segundos pasaron y la pequeña empleada recién se percato que la miraba.

— ¿Cómo?¿Tú? — Balbuceaba, sin poder creérselo; prácticamente yo tampoco lo entendía muy bien, era algo razonable no entenderlo — ¿Cómo es que estas viva en este momento? — Me pregunto, aún boquiabierta.

— Sinceramente, tampoco lo sé — Respondí sincera — Creo que solo fue cuestión de suerte, la próxima vez verás mi cuerpo tirado en el piso y mi cabeza en alguna parte, te lo aseguro.

Alice suspiro.

— Entonces… — Retomo, volviendo la vista a la computadora — ¿Jacob?, ¿Trabajaras para Jacob?.

— Así parece — Me encogí de hombros.

— Vaya, se lo tomo en serio — Murmuro, pasándome un pequeño papelito — Claro, solo Aro la haría cambiar de opinión tan drásticamente, si fuera por Rosalie, habría tomado seriamente la opción de que tu lavaras los baño por el resto de la semana con tu ropa interior como útiles de aseo.

— Hm… — Gruñí, recibiendo el papelito en mis manos — ¿Y que con eso de 'se lo tomo en serio'?, ¿Significa algo ese tal 'Jacob'?.

— Bueno, es un destacable psicólogo de este hospitalillo — Murmuro, con parsimonia, reclinándose en su silla — Solo los mejores trabajan con él, por supuesto, no se parece ni de lejos al carácter de Rosalie, no te preocupes — Me sonrió — Sigues el pasillo derecho hasta la segunda puerta del lado izquierdo, frente a la tercera escalera, no te puedes perder.

— No, por supuesto — Respondí con ironía.

Me despedí cordialmente de Alice mientras seguía sus muy específicas direcciones. No me podía perder, por supuesto, pero con un sistema avanzado de GPS al lado mió. Mi brújula personal — por una u otra razón — No existía en mi cuerpo, y la cruz del sur solo aparecía de noche. ¿Qué remedio tenia?. Con tantas escaleras es casi imposible perderse.

Por suerte — Aun que aún lo pongo en duda — Me encontré con el decrepito de Mike, quien por segunda vez llevaba un monumento de papeles en sus flácidos brazos. Por suerte, hoy andaba más atenta.

— Buenos días Bella — Me saludo, obviamente no podía pasar desapercibida a su vista panorámica-biónica.

— Buenos Días Mike.

¡Bam!

Papeles en el suelo.

Otra vez, producto de mi buen corazón, me agache para recoger los malditos papeles.

— ¿Te pasa esto muy seguido? — Le pregunte — Solo para que no sea tan rutinario, ya sabes, la próxima podríamos ponernos de acuerdo a que hora se te cayeran.

Muy estupido. Solo sonrió como si fuese un chisto de primer grado. Repito. Estupido.

— Hey, buena Swan — Rió — Hasta luego.

Estupido.

Repito.

¡Oh diablos!. Si no fuera por los malditos papeles no me hubiese olvidado…

— ¡Hey Mike! — Lo llamé, el rápidamente se dio media vuelta, con los papeles bien sujetos de las manos — ¿Sabes donde queda la oficina de Jacob — Mire el papel — Black?

Me miro son sorpresa, al igual que Alice.

— Oh si, la puerta que esta al lado tuyo — Dijo rápidamente — Suerte.

¿Suerte?

¿Por qué suerte?.

Oh bueno, hoy no necesitaba el sistema de GPS, mi brújula mental venia incorporada el día de hoy. Bien 'Puerta de al lado', con la tan dirección bien explicada del inútil de Mike, aquí vamos.

Toque suavemente con los nudillos la madera tersada de la puerta. Solo bastaron unos segundos para que una voz varonil carraspeara adentro y digiera un fuerte 'Pase'. Respire hondo y gire la manilla. Jacob estaba – detrás de una pila de papeles – sentado en su escritorio con la mirada perdida en su portátil

— Buenos Días — Saludé.

El levanto drásticamente la cabeza.

— ¡Oh!, Bella, que agradable sorpresa — Sonrió — ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

La gruñona. Inverosímil y estupida de…

— Mi jefa… — Concluí.

— ¿Rosalie? — Pregunto Incrédulo — ¿Rosalie Hale?.

— Ahá — Me encogí de hombros.

Se quedo un rato en silencio, quizás, analizando la situación. Luego levanto la vista del punto muerto y me miro sonriente. Este chico siempre podía mantener una sonrisa.

— ¿Te dijo algo más?

— No, solo 'Ve con Jacob, el te dirá que hacer'. — Imité su perfecta voz de soprano, o por lo menos, hice un esfuerzo de.

— Muy textual, cabe destacar — Rió — Bueno, creo que por hoy serás mi asistenta personal.

Sep. No me veía como su asistenta, pero es mucho mejor a limpiar el WC de por ahí. Estaba realmente contenta de iniciar un trabajo, por lo menos de asistenta.

— Y bien — Pregunte — ¿Cuál será mi primera tarea?.

Jacob se levanto de su silla rápidamente y me indico con su mano de que me sentará, caminé hacia el y me senté en ella, me hundí en esta, Jacob se rió en mi cara mientras me sonrojaba de forma fugaz.

— Bien… bueno — Dijo recuperando su cordura — Justo ahora tengo una reunión urgente, ¿Te importaría avanzarme un poco tapeándome estas fichas en la computadora?. Siempre he sido demasiado lento para escribir.

— No hay problema — Asegure.

— Entonces nos vemos — Dijo, tomando su chaqueta del respaldo de la silla, poniéndosela rápidamente — Adiós.

— Adiós, suerte.

Quede sola en una gran oficina. Me sentía bastante bien.

De hecho, el trabajo de tapear los exámenes médicos había sido bastante fácil, y por si fuera poco, me ayudaba enormemente a las fichas actuales de los pacientes que se hospedaban en este momento. Por no decir que los analice mediante un papel.

Varios de ellos me llamaron la atención, unos con esquizofrenia, dependencia, problemas de alcoholismo y/o drogadicción. Pero varios de ellos no tenían vuelta atrás, por ejemplo Edward Cullen.

Según su expediente – bastante largo, cabe destacar – padecía problemas de esquizofrenia si la droga no se encontraba viajando por su sangre. Un extraño caso. Usualmente los pacientes esquizofrénicos solo concebían una sola enfermedad, que era esa misma, pero en distintas clasificaciones – simple, catatónica, hebrefrénica o paranoide – y con decir que eso el paciente se encontraba demasiado mal como, para siquiera, salir cuerdo a la calle.

Enfermos.

En cambio, este chico de apenas veinte primaveras parecía una esquizofrenia paranoide junto con una gran adicción a la pasta base. En otras palabras estaba muerto en vida, no tenía ninguna posibilidad de vivir con todo el alcohol, droga y posible sexo explícito que debería tener. Abundan en estos lugares los de su tipo.

Enfermo.

Claro y conciso.

El chico esta enfermo.

Dirigí el ratón a 'archivo' en la hoja de Word para guardar el examen en la carpeta de Jacob. Este era el último y él ya no tendría trabajo por que preocuparse. Cuando la pantalla del portátil quedo visible el _Wallpaper_, me levante de la silla, pero como si todo hubiese estado planeado desde un principio, mi nuevo jefe estaba entrando por la puerta.

— ¡Oh! — Exclamo — Pensé que eras solamente rápida para ordenar, creo que me he equivocado, de nuevo — Agrego con una sonrisa — Eres realmente rápida y eficiente.

Me sonrojé ante el cumplido.

— Gracias.

— ¿Terminaste todo?, ¿Todas las fichas?

— Ahá

— ¿Las treinta? — Volvió a preguntar, sorprendido.

— Si, apenas acabo de terminar cuando llegaste. — Asentí.

— A…Ah.

La habitación se quedo en silencio, ninguno de los dos hablo. Apenas se sentía el pequeño oleaje del ventilador tirando aire por doquier. Iba a avanzar hacia la puerta pero Jacob descubrió mis intenciones y sutilmente me detuvo, sosteniéndome del brazo.

— Escucha… he — Tartamudeo — Es hora de almuerzo, ¿Quieres ir a comer al casino conmigo?

— ¿Casino? — Pregunté — ¿Aquí hay un casino?

— Por supuesto — Rió — Este en el tercer piso, ¿Qué clase de hospital no tiene casino?.

— Bueno, en un principio, pensé que este — Admití. ¿Por qué Mike se habría dado el lujo de traerme un combo agrandado de McDonald siendo que aquí había un casino para comer?.

— Bella — Chasqueo los dedos, llamando mi atención — ¿Vamos?.

Otra vez marcando ocupado, Swan — Me dijo mi voz interna — ¡Despierta tonta!

— Si — Asentí con una sonrisa.

.

.

— ¿Así que tu y Jake?

Alice sonreía coqueta mientras mordía la punta de un lápiz con sus blanquecinos dientes. Suspire y trate de evitar la ironía que de apoco se apoderaba de mi. Debía de esperarme que Alice me preguntara algo tan… absurdo. ¿Yo y Jake?. Si. Por supuesto.

— ¿Qué tiene? — Le pregunté, abriendo mi bolso para sacar mi tarjeta — Es solo Jacob.

— Pues yo no almorzaba con 'Solo Jacob' a los dos días de conocerme, en verdad — Insistió, sacándose el lápiz de la boca, jugando con el entre medio de sus dedos — Vaya Bells, te estás haciendo grande.

— Ahá — Asentí, sin

prestarle la debida atención, ya sabia lo que seguía, y solo quería encontrar la maldita tarjeta para irme a mi hogar.

— ¿Ahá que? — Volvió a preguntar Alice — Te refieres con 'Ahá, me gusta Jacob' — Dijo, imitando mi vergonzosa voz — O 'Ahá, Jacob puede esperar'.

Mi paciencia término justo en ese instante.

— ¡Alice, dios, cállate! — Le susurre alto, pasándole la endemoniada tarjeta, ella se callo pero en ningún momento dejo de sonreír. Paso la tarjeta por el código de barras para indicar que ese día había ido a trabajar, y luego me la entrego.

— Que tengas un buen día — Sonrió ella — Con Jacob. — Agrego

— Lo mismo digo, _Jasper_

_

* * *

_

**Notas Chok ;)**

Damas y caballeros, la…segunda parte. Creo, si no me falta la memoria. Gracias a todos por sus rewies y dejases (favores… ustedes saben ;)) gracias por el apoyo a esta humilde historia y no dejen de ver transformers (¿). Adiosín.

**Chokehold. **MADAFACKA


	4. Waterfalls

**Psychosocial**

_Chokehold_

Waterfalls

* * *

_La amistad es un comercio desinteresado entre iguales_. ~ **Oliver Goldsmith**

* * *

La semana pasada paso sin mayor acontecimiento de nombramiento, fue todo tan, _regular._

Mi jefa brillo por su ausencia, a _Don Aro_ no lo volví a ver nunca más, y Jacob, era algo así como mi _nuevo jefe_. Trabajábamos, comíamos, hasta nos íbamos a nuestro hogares juntos. Jacob era como mi 'piedra personal' del zapato, solo que no me molestaba que me siguiera al otro lado, y por que no decirlo, yo también lo molestaba bastante siguiéndole a cada lado que el iba.

Por supuesto, a ninguno de los dos nos molestaba.

Mantener una relación con Jacob era como respirar. Fácil, pero a la vez, necesario. Nos preguntábamos cuestionarios inagotables, con anécdotas de por medio y una que otra carcajada chistosa de parte de él, pero nunca rozaba lo impertinente. Nuestras preguntas era interminables, es verdad, pero siempre eran sinceras.

Aun que, aquello, sin duda algunas, conllevaba las miradas furtivas de Mike en el pasillo, o el rezongar de garganta de Alice cada vez que pasaba al lado de Jake para almorzar, aun que el no se diera cuenta, era intolerable. Varias veces me enojé con Alice, como si fuésemos en la preparatoria, pero ella siempre salía ganando, diciendo que no lo tomara a lo personal, 'total – Dijo una vez – Somos súper amigas, ¿Recuerdas?'.

Eso no me basto.

Pero gracias a una obra maravillosa, hoy es sábado. El bendito sábado.

No trabajo.

No papeles

Y lo más importante.

_No Rosalie._

Aquello me alegro el día de una manera…

Pero este no era, exactamente, un día libre para mi. Mi departamento, estaba, notoriamente, descuidado. Después de llegar atrasada a trabajar, Rosalie había tenido la ocurrencia de dejarme hasta deshoras trabajando en sus próximas presentaciones médicas, seguramente como medio de castigo, por lo cual llegaba solo a dormir, y luego, me marchaba sin siquiera tender la ropa que había dejado en la lavadora lavando ayer.

Y era obvio, siempre atrasaba el trabajo hogareño para este día. No lo puedo evitar.

Mirase por donde mirase la suciedad yacía en cada parte de mi hogar. No era justo, claro que no, pero, aquel gran filósofo cuyo nombre se me he olvidado repentinamente, dijo alguna vez que 'la vida no es justa'.

Maldito viejo con sus estupidas filosofías.

Pero, tratando de evitar los problemas de esta semana, trate de focalizar lo que Alice me chillaba todos los días al llegar a mi supuesto lugar de trabajo, su oficina.

_¿Yo y Jake?_

_¿Jacob y yo?_

¿Es una broma no?.

Era perfectamente… humano. No eres perfecto, pero si era un tipo bastante ingenioso y demasiado laborioso, extrovertido y por si no fuese poco, siempre parecía sostener aquella sonrisa, mostrando sus blanquecinos dientes como si su vida dependiera de ellos.

Pero lo que, sin ninguna duda, hacia especial a Jake, era su carácter fuerte, varonil, _fuerza bruta_. El olor de sus espermatozoides se sentía en su _choza_, o como el se refería a su oficina.

Deje los pensamientos laborales a un lado, ahora en lo que me concentraba era sacar la maldita mancha del fregadero que era imposible sacar con el maldito limpiador que 'supuestamente' tendría que limpiar esa maldita mancha.

Esta bien, lo que dije anteriormente no tiene ni coherencia… ni ninguna cohesión, pero debo admitir que es por culpa de Jake, inconcientemente siempre estoy pensando en él y él mismo es objeto de mis distracciones.

— ¡Agh!

Salpique limpiador a la única blusa limpia que traía puesta. Sencillamente genial, ¡Te odio maldito teléfono!. Corrí por todo el mugrerio que llamaba 'Casa' hasta encontrar el teléfono que sonaba ridículamente alto abajo mi cama. Ahora, no me pregunten como llego allí.

No me di tiempo de ver la micro pantalla de este, para ver quien era el desconsiderado que me llamaba ahora, solo conteste con la respiración agitada.

— ¿Diga?

— ¿Bella?

— ¿Ah?

— Isabella, ¿No?

— S-si.

— ¡Dios me asustaste!

— ¿Quién es?

La verdad que no lo había pensado, ya que mis oídos no había escuchado ni siquiera el timbre de voz para declarar si era un hombre o la maniática de Alice para invitarme a una velada feminista.

— Dah, tonta ¿Quién más puede llamarte un sábado en la tarde para compras?

No había duda.

— Alice — Suspire.

— Yo también me alegro de escucharte, Bella — Murmuro con ironía — ¿Por qué tienes tanto entusiasmo hoy?

— Bueno, tal vez te habrás dado cuenta de mis ojeras, últimamente…

— ¡Por supuesto! — Chillo, al otro lado del teléfono — ¡La tapas muy mal, amiga!, ¿Qué quieres que te diga?.

— Ahá y… he dejado mi departamento un poco olvidado, he dormido como una holgazana hasta la hora de almuerzo y pues, creo que es hora de limpiar mi casa un poco, por lo menos representable.

— Me parece bien, como siempre, estás con energía para una tarde de compras con migo, ¿Hum?.

— No, la conclusión era que estoy tan cansada que aún no se como te hablo.

— Ah… — Murmuro ¿Apenada?. Eso significaría a… ¿Yo, ganarle a Alice?.

Nah.

Mantuve las esperanzas, esperando que Alice digiera algo por el teléfono.

— ¿A que hora te paso a buscar?

Artillería pesada.

— No tengo ropa limpia.

— Yo te llevo.

— Aún no termino de lim…

— Yo te ayudo.

Suspire.

— ¿No hay ninguna forma de…?

— Nop, ninguna.

Rayos.

— Creo que a las en quince minutos más esta bien. — Me resigné. Pensando en la frase celebre 'Mientras más rápido, mejor'

— Eso esta bien — Rió Alice, con su cantarina voz al otro lado —. No comas todavía, Jasper me ha dicho de un lugar excelente para poder almorzar.

— Esta bien.

— Hasta luego.

— Adiós.

Maldita resignación, ¿Por qué Alice siempre podía conseguir lo que quería y yo solo podía sentarme y esperar a que los demás realizarán su vida y yo no?. Bueno, por parte, era más que obvia mi respuesta, yo nunca sería como Alice, no podría serlo, ni siquiera, en una vida paralela, pero esa no era una respuesta suficiente como para ser infeliz el resto de mi vida.

El timbre llamo mi atención, desperté de golpe y intenté levantarme, más me fue imposible, mi pie no me correspondía, lo cual solo me invito al caerme contra el suelo. Gruñí mientras trataba de minimizar el dolor y gruñía ya que el maldito que estaba detrás de la puerta no paraba de tocar el timbre.

— ¡Ya va! — Grite con mis fuerza, y solo espero que el sujeto de afuera hubiese escuchado mi grito de película melodramático, pues las timbradas cesaron y el dolor de mi pierna había decrecido satisfactoriamente.

Baje la escalera demasiado rápido — yo misma me extrañé de eso — y sin ningún contratiempo de por medio, abrí la puerta.

— ¡Hey!.

— ¿Tú? — Le pregunte a Jacob, quien yacía en mi puerta con la misma sonrisa de toda la semana — ¿Cómo… como estas tú aquí?... ¿Por qué sabes la dirección de mi casa?.

— Si, a mi también me da gusto hablar contigo, Bella — Asintió. Últimamente me decían aquello con demasiada frecuencia — 'Hola Jake, ¿Cómo estas?, ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¡Que sorpresa!' — Imito mi voz, un poco ronca, pero al fin y al cabo era una perfecta imitación de mi voz.

— Lo siento — Me disculpe — Te haría pasar pero mi departamento es un desorden.

— No importa, me gusta el aire fresco.

¿Solo yo sabía que esta comunicación no nos llevaría — A ninguno de los dos — a ningún lado?

— ¿Y que te trae por aquí? — Le pregunte, mientras infragantimente cerraba la puerta de mi casa detrás mió.

— ¿No puedo venir a saludarte? — Pregunto, con un toque de familiaridad en sus ojos.

— Si, bueno — Reí como una completa inútil — Me viste, prácticamente, hace veinticuatro horas atrás…

— Si, bueno — Apunto — Querías saber si tenías algo preparado para comer.

Aquello causo intriga en mí.

— No, en realidad, como te dije, estoy preocupada por mi departamento, Alice va a venir a ayudarme y pretende llevarme después a almorzar, ¿Por qué?

¿Sus ojos de verdad que podían volverse más negros?

— Bueno, mi intención era invitarte a comer. — Aseguro, con la mirada perdida entre nuestros pies — Pero la verdad no importa, ya tenías planes, esta no era la forma…

¿Cómo podía ser la chica con menor tacto en el mundo?, ¡Era obvia la proposición de Jake y yo, tonta, ilusa e ingenua, negándosela ya como si se tratase del asqueroso de Mike Newton!. ¡Dios, era Jake!

Jacob fue callando de apoco, hasta que sus palabras se convirtieron en un leve murmullo zumbante para mis oídos. Levante mi vista y vi que él, prácticamente, esperaba alguna reacción de parte mía, pero no expresaba nada, absolutamente nada.

— ¡Hey! — Rió Alice, muy cerca de nosotros, de la impresión pegue un pequeño saltito y la mire enrabiada — ¡Jake, que grata sorpresa!, ¿Cómo estás?

— Hola Alice — Saludo sin tanta energía — Bueno, las dejo, ya me voy…

— ¡No!, pero, ¿Por qué? — Dijo Alice, un tanto aturdida.

— Debo irme Alice, nos vemos el lunes, en el trabajo — Se despidió, caminando hacia atrás, rebuscando algo en los bolsillos de su pantalón — Adiós Alice, Adiós Bella.

Vi que de sus vaqueros sacaba las llaves de su camioneta, se montaba encima de ella, mientras Alice daba una pequeña sonrisa y el se alejaba manejando bastante despacio. Cuando desapareció, doblando en la esquina, Alice, con una fuerza brutal, me tomo de la oreja y llevo dentro de mi casa. Ahí, me soltó, pero su brutal fuerza me obligo a sentarme en un sofá de cuero negro.

— Tienes cinco minutos para decirme, y ojala esta vez, sea una buena excusa para saber por que desaprovechaste una oportunidad así, y de verdad necesito que me convenzas para que no paté el culo ahora mismo.

No entendí ni jota.

— ¿Qué?.

— ¡¿Qué hacía tu jefe en la puerta de tu casa un sábado en la mañana?! — Grito, escandalizada — ¡Dios Bella!, aún no entiendo por que lo dejaste ir, el no es Mike Newton para que lo evites.

Eso dolió.

— Alice, ¡respira! — Atiné a decir, mientras ella daba vueltas en círculos, murmurando cosas indecibles.

Ella paro en seco y me miro con reproche.

— ¿Y bien, vas a decirme?, no tengo todo el día, tengo varias tiendas y liquidaciones que comprar. — Cruzo sus brazos en su pecho, y su pie (endemoniado) golpeaba el suelo impacientemente, esperando una respuesta de mi boca.

— Le dije que no por que ya tenía planes. — Asentí, con tartamudeo.

Alice bufo.

— ¿Con quien, si se puede saber?.

— ¡Contigo, idiota!

Alice pasó tres fases en su cuerpo. La primera, fue dejar su maldito pie en paz, la segunda, fue abrir la boca como una gran y expresiva 'O' y, por último, la tercera, fue ponerse más blanca de lo que ya realmente era.

.

.

Mire el suelo y la gran mancha chocolateada yacía en el piso como una muestra contemporánea de arte. Por suerte, y aún sin saber como, mis reflejos habían sido más rápidos antes que esa pequeña mancha hubiera rebotado en mi bota; la aleje en un movimiento demasiado rápido para mi propia coordinación. Me sentí orgullosa.

Alice llamo mi atención, pellizcándome levemente mi hombro. La miré y ella apuntaba una vitrina, tal como había hecho las últimas quince veces. Por suerte, la había convencido de tomar un helado, lo cual, tenía ciertas trampas: en ninguna _boutique_ te dejaban entrar comiendo/bebiendo/vomitando algo comestible.

Oh si, mi mente es más maquiavélica de la que muchos creen.

Alice no pareció darse cuenta, fue eso, o la excusa de tener demasiada hambre y, además, se me antojaba un helado de chocolate al instante. Pareció caer en mi pequeña triquiñuela y ella acabo probando uno de vainilla con menta y frutilla.

— Me gusta — Asentí, ante la aprobación del vestido que apuntaba con su dedo índice. — Es bastante contemporáneo.

Alice asintió y poso su roja lengua por su cono de sabor menta, yo hacia lo mismo con el de chocolate, tratando de que no cayera encima de mi nueva blusa que mi cierta amiga me había regalado horas antes de venir aquí.

Alice suspiro y siguió caminando, aquello era muy extraño en ella, últimamente no había comprado demasiado como se supone que debería hacer. La seguí como pude, ya que los zapatos que me presto eran, obviamente, _anti-Bella_.

— ¿Pasa algo Alice? — Le pregunte, luchando con el helado, la cartera y los zapatos.

Alice se detuvo en una banca y se sentó como si fuese normal en ella, dejo su helado a un lado y yo me senté rápidamente al lado de ella.

La mire interrogante unos segundo pero me di cuenta que estaba llorando.

— ¿Allie? — Llame, tiernamente — ¿Pasa algo, te sientes bien?

Alice me abrazo, tiritaba levemente, mi helado de chocolate voló por los aires pero pareció no notarlo, siguió abajándome como si su vida dependiera de ello.

— ¿Al…?

— ¡Jasper me pidió casamiento! — Grito.

— ¡Qué! — Grité.

Entonces entendí que sus lágrimas eran de felicidad, no de tristeza.

— ¡Por que no me lo dijiste, Alice! — Grite, levantándome de banca y viéndola con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

— ¡Estaba enojada contigo por lo de Jake, me olvidé, estúpida!

— ¿Y por que actuabas tan extraño entonces?.

Ella siguió sonriendo y se levanto.

— Dramatismo, nada más — Sonrió, pero al ver que yo no le creía una sola palabra, siguió — Bueno, en parte, los nervios traicionas, ¡Voy a unir mi vida ara siempre con Jasper!, ¿Qué esperas?, estoy hecha un manojo de nervios.

— ¡Agh! — Gruñí — Me has asustado, no vuelvas hacer eso de nuevo, ¿Esta bien?

— ¡Bella!, ¿Qué voy hacer? — Me pregunto, obviamente ignorando lo que había dicho.

Respire pausadamente. Bote el aire, suspire. Trate de calmarme y darle un buen consejo a mi amiga, quien me miraba preocupada, mordiéndose el labio inferior y jugueteando con sus nerviosas manos.

— ¿Lo amas? — Solté de repente.

Ella me miro confusa, pero al menos sirvió para calmarla.

— ¿Como?

— Que si tú amas a Jasper.

— Por supuesto. — Afirmo, sin ningún tipo de rodeo o vacilación en su hablar.

Estaba más que claro.

— Entonces, ¿por qué tienes miedo?.

Alice dejo de mirar el suelo para luego dar paso a un enorme sonrisa, se abalanzo sobre mi y chillo repetidamente 'gracias'.

* * *

  
**Notas Choke ;)**

Si, quizás nadie se esperaba esto. ¿A que si?. Pero buen, esta parte me la imaginé como una película, quizás hasta saqué esta parte de una película… de tantas que he visto ya ni siquiera me acuerdo. Como sea. Esta escritora se sentiría muy feliz si le haces clic al botón de abajo y le dejas un amigable rewie, ya que el próximo capítulo es bastante psicodélico…. Creo yo.

¡Gracias a todas por sus rewies, alertas, mensajitos, y agregadas al msn infragantes, me suben el ego, y lo saben ;)! (supongo que también saben que las quiero un montón por poner su noble rewie en esta historia rara) ¡Y muchas gracias por su apoyo!.

**Choke**hold


	5. Paciente 374

**Psychosocial**

_Chokehold_

Paciente 374

* * *

_Los necios y las personas modestas son igualmente inofensivos. Los verdaderamente peligrosos son los medios necios y medio sabios._ _**~ Johann Wolfgang Goethe**_

* * *

_Nadie te esta mirando. Absolutamente nadie te esta observando y/o haciendo una fijación alguna en tu persona_. _Céntrate de una vez, maldita sea._

Pero aun que mi cerebro diera esa autoritaria resolución, mis nerviosas manos hacían temblar los papeles que sostenían en ellas, mientras trataba — por todos los medios — pasar por altos todas las miradas del hospital que furtivamente se dirigían atrás de mi espalda. Esto no era gracioso y justo, pero tenía que aceptarlo.

Total, yo era la loca de 'A mi me gustan los retos'.

Aquella pequeña ionización de mi misma me tranquilizo un poco, solo un poco, ya que inadvertidamente me dio risa. Toque suavemente la puerta con mis nudillos, esperando alguna señal de vida de Jake, quien últimamente estaba tratando de evitarme, y, tal vez, el piensa que no me he dado cuenta, ya que soy la mujer con menor sensatez que hay existido en la historia feminista.

— Adelante Bella — Grito del otro lado

O por una parte, solo me inventaba aquello.

Suspire, y de alguna manera entre dejando mis nervios a un lado.

— Aquí están las fotocopias que me pediste — Anuncie, mientras depositaba todo el papeleo encima de su escritorio.

Ahora también, se habían ido las formalidades y en vez del clásico 'Su' o 'Usted' solamente se cambiaba por el 'tu' o 'tu'.

— Muchas gracias Bella — Agradeció, sin mirarme, por supuesto, solo pendiente de su maldita computadora.

Carraspee un momento pero pareció no notarlo o inclusive, ignorarlo. La paciencia se consumía como líquido y yo no era la persona más paciente que digamos. Expuse todo mi peso en mi pie izquierdo y me cruce de brazos a la altura de mi estomago. ¿De verdad seguiría ignorándome?

— ¿Quieres algo más? — Pregunte

— No, gracias.

— ¿Algún café?

— No hace falta.

— ¿Agua?

— De verdad Bella — Dijo Jacob, mientras dejaba de teclear y me miraba con reproche — Eres mi asistenta, no mi secretaria, y hoy empieza con el paciente 374, deberías estar viendo su expediente en vez de preguntarme si quiero café cada cinco minutos.

— Lo siento — Me sonroje, agachando la cabeza — Estoy un poco…nerviosa — Admití — No sé quien me puede prestar su expediente.

Jacob suspiro, paso una mano por sus sedosos cabellos y giro suavemente en su silla. Luego, se agacho hacia los compartimientos de su escritorio y empezó a buscar algunos papeles, cuando los encontró, me los tendió rápidamente. Era una carpeta excesivamente grande y pesada, tanto así, que tuve que tomarla con las dos manos.

— ¿Esto es…?

— El expediente médico del paciente 374, o mayor conocido con Edward Anthony Mansen Cullen.

— Ahá — Asentí — Gracias.

Y después, me devolví al sofá negro, recargue el expediente entre mis piernas, mientras lo intruseaba delicadamente. Abrí la carpeta y lo primero que salio… o que salieron, fueron unas hojas disparatas para afuera. Las recogí con torpeza y me dispuse a leerlas.

_**Paciente 374**__: Edward Cullen_

_**Tutor:**__ Carlisle Cullen_

_**Descripción**__: Paciente completamente obsesivo por nicotina, pasta base, marihuana y otras sustancias tóxicas para el cuerpo. Padece el cuadro de esquizofrenia paranoide, altamente conflictivo, ha sido cambiado de habitación trece veces por comportamiento inadecuado en sus anteriores habitaciones (incendios, rayados de murallas, rompe con tijeras las ropa de sus compañeros de cuarto…)_

¡Dios!, este chico si que estaba mal.

Un tanto cohibida por la mirada de Jacob encima de su escritorio, trate de seguir leyendo, por lo menos hice el intento, pero lo que seguía e su descripción era igual o más desastroso que lo anterior.

(…) _**Observaciones**__: Paciente se demuestra eufórico cuando permanece en una habitación solo por dos segundos; comienza a gritar y golpea las paredes con fuerza brutal llamando a cualquiera que venga a su encuentro._

_Otras veces se le ha visto hablando en otros idiomas extraños, muchas enfermeras aseguran que invocan al malvado (diablo)_

Aquello me dio risa.

¿Un paciente catatónico invocando a un diablo?. Si, y yo _soy Britney Spears_.

— ¿'Invoca al malvado'? — Reí, leyendo en voz alta para captar alguna seña de Jacob.

Él solo se sonrojo.

— Hay varios testimonios de ello, incluso un video — Murmuro — Es algo parecido a 'obedece la morsa'.

Dios, ahora si daba miedo.

Seguí leyendo, nutriéndome de cada detalle de mi futuro paciente.

_**Internado en el hospital desde**__: 19 de mayo de 2003._

_**Dado de alta:**__ 31 de junio de 2003._

— Aquí debe haber un error — Aseguré, confiada en mi misma, levantándome de la silla, dirigiéndome al escritorio de Jacob con la mirada fija en el papel — Aquí sale una fecha de alta…

— Edward ya ha estado internado en este hospital antes, pero su madre intervino en el papeleo para sacarlo pronto de aquí, siempre decía que este no era un buen lugar para su hijo — Apuntó, mientras que con su dedo recorría la hoja y destacaba una línea — ¿Ves?, aquí hay otra fecha de internación, que fue el 13 de julio del mismo año.

— ¿Sus padres murieron el 2003? …

— …Y desde entonces que está en la habitación 374 — Completo Jacob, con angustia en su mirar.

Me sentí muy mal por él.

Y de verdad, deje de mirar a Edward como un interno

Como un enfermo

Como un animal

Solo lo contemple como una persona con demasiados problemas.(y exhibo sufrimiento)

.

.

No importaba lo mucho que me esforzase, de verdad el chico no quería hablar. Me ignoraba olímpicamente, mirando la pared blanquecina, como si ella fuera mucho más importante que yo, como si ella hablará en vez que yo.

Era sumamente injusto

Pero por otra parte, era infantil que pensara así.

Quizás de verdad esperaba un milagro, de verdad esperaba que el me hablase… que me mirara, diera una señal de vida. Más su pétreos labios estaban finamente afilados uno junto al otro y sus ojos rondaban por toda la habitación pero nunca se detenían para mirarme.

O por lo menos eso creía, ya que estaba enfrascada con mi lápiz color azul, jugando tontamente con él cuando debería obligar a Cullen a soltar una maldita palabra, pero en vez de eso, perdía el tiempo mirando el lápiz inerte en mis manos.

Por último, me convencí de la cosa que más coherencia tenia en este momento: Esto había sido un total fracaso. Ahora entendía como un maldito impuso de estudiante superior había sido una idiotez de mi parte. Pensar con el odio en vez de que la razón… era inútil.

Debería aprender a manejar esos sentimientos – al extremo – patéticos.

Levante mi cabeza a ver, si por lo menos, él se había dignado de cambiar de posición con lo holgazán que es. Más el ahora estaba mirando el techo. Era obvio que evitaba mirarme, y seguramente lo seguiría haciendo por el resto de la sesión, y, ¿Por qué no? en las sesiones siguientes… y en las sub-siguientes

— ¿De verdad que vas a estar siempre así? — Le pregunte, frotándome los ojos levemente.

Nada.

Rayos.

Miré el reloj nuevamente, aún quedaba demasiado tiempo desperdiciado por delante.

Bueno, era algo que me esperaba.

¿De verdad era tan ilusa para creer que alguien como él me hablaría de sus problemas en este primer encuentro?. Por supuesto que no, pero siempre quedaba esa pequeña ilusión, de que sería, por una vez, perfecto este en encuentro, no como una cita, propiamente dicho, si no más bien, un mínimo de…identidad en sus palabras.

Nada.

¡Maldita sea, nada!

Hoy no era mi idea, ni ayer tampoco, seguramente mañana tampoco lo será por estar atrapada aquí, en estas cuatro paredes, esperando que el señoriíto Edward diga un mísero hola.

¿Es que no te enseñaron modales, muchacho? — Le hubiese dicho, pero no retumbo por las paredes, esta vez había aprendido a controlarme, y por otra parte, era bueno.

¿Qué cosa le diría a alguien como él?. _'Hola, ¿Tu debes ser Edward Cullen, cierto?, el paciente loco que me toco a mi por que mi bocota me llevo hasta aquí, todos hablan de ti por que estas rayado, ya sabes…'_

No.

Por supuesto que no.

Quizás, hasta lo deje más loco de lo que era.

Suspire y bostecé. De verdad que no podía perder mi tiempo de esta manera; aun que no fuera la persona más importante del mundo, también tenia muchas cosas que hacer, como por ejemplo..

Hm…

Si

Ese ejemplo.

¿A quien quería engañar?, quizás Rosalie tenia razón, nosotros, los internos, no sabemos hacer nada bien en un hospital de tan alto nivel. Odio sentirme así, sin utilidad para nada, patética.

'_Quizás debería pedirle consejos a Jacob'_ — Gruño una vocecita en mi interior

Puede que sea verdad, pero mi orgullo esta en juego y es mucho más alto que unas palabritas a mi sub jefe. Si quería algo de tutoría, tenia unas muy sanas manos para abrir el maldito libro de psicología en mi casa.

Eso pensé — Dijo la voz en mi interior.

Suspire por segunda vez.

¿Es que la hora no se digna avanzar?.

Algo se te debe ocurrir, Bella.

— ¿Quieres que me vaya? — Pregunte, con desanimo.

Si, seguramente era eso lo que quería.

Espere su respuesta, aun que en un principio sabia que era en vano.

Lo mire, y esta vez, en vez de mirar el techo, o la pared, me miraba a mi.

A mi.

Me miraba…sorprendido, como si…¿Como podría haber dicho algo así?, o algo parecido. No lo entendía muy bien, estaba demasiado ocupada analizando sus ojos, perdiéndome en ellos, aun que no completamente. Cierta oscuridad habitaba en ellos, pero aún así eran hermosos. Él era hermoso, detalle que no me había percatado antes.

No sentí mis pulmones respirar en ese momento. ¿Cuántos segundos habré pasado con mis pulmones vacíos?, ¿10, 15?. No lo sabía concretamente.

— A…a-h — Dije, aun que sonó más con una exclamación inaudible

— No — Gruño él, casi gritando, colérico, lleno de furia.

Me cohibí, debía ser sincera, su grito me aplasto.

Me dedico otra de sus miradas extravagantes y se recostó con cuidado en la cama, como momentos antes. ¿Qué clase de loco era _este_ loco?¿Que problema tenia con migo? ¿Qué había hecho yo para ganar tal odio?

Tirité, no de frió, si no de nervios. Nadie, absolutamente nadie, me había gritado de esa forma tan escandalosa ( y escalofriante). Ni siquiera mi padre, Charlie, ni mi madre nerviosa, Renée.

Me sentía oprimida, no podía permitir volver a estar aquí, no de nuevo.

Me levante de la silla, rauda, recogiendo los papeles que había votado accidentalmente, coloque todo en orden y trote hacia la puerta, más su mano fue mucho más rápida y me detuvo junto a él.

— ¡Dije no! — Volvió a gritar, mientras me daba vuelta con su mano fuertemente agarrada de mi ante brazo.

Chille de dolor, Sus dedos me estrangularon por completo.

— Suéltame, ¡Suéltame! — Pedí, rogando, inundada por la histeria.

— ¡No te vayas!

La puerta se abrió y rodé por el suelo hasta salir… ilesa. Cuando logre avisparme, mire hacia delante, donde Jacob yacía sujetando a Edward, y con su otra mano, portaba una – nada amigable – jeringa.

— ¿Qué te he dicho Edward? — Gruño este, más no estaba alterado, conservaba la paciencia en su hablar — Nada de asustar a la gente nueva… nadie te va a dejar solo — Suspiro, con cansancio

— Yo…no

Pudo murmurar, cuando cerraba los ojos.

En un principio no comprendí por que se notaba tan cansado cuando antes….

Pero me fije en su brazo.

Jacob había sido más rápido que los ojos de Cullen, había encontrado fácilmente la vena de este y sin piedad había aplicado un poco de morfina en su sangre para que se calmara de… este ataque. Entrego el cuerpo a una enfermera, y la jeringa a otro doctor, quienes después entraron el cuerpo de Cullen meditabundo a su cuarto.

Cerré los ojos y asome la palma de mis manos a mis ojos para evitar sentirme tan débil, pero todo ese protocolo de autoayuda se rompió cuando sentí los pétreos brazos de Jacob rodearme fuertemente.

— Tranquila pequeña, ya paso — Aseguro, acariciándome el pelo.

Pero algo dentro de mi, decía todo lo contrario.

_Recién había comenzado._

_

* * *

_

**Notas autora:**

Okey, ahora si deje la $"%$·&·%&$%$·" en esta historia, espero que me perdonen algún día, o me hago esperanzas de ello. Y he aquí, la primera imagen que tuve cuando quise escribir el fic, y fue bastante difícil, también. Pero Voillá, la pude completar.

Lamento el retraso, pero recien hoy llegue de un viaje en la nada y espero qe me perdonen.

Mis cordiales saludos a estas personillas que hacen el mundo mejor.

**London'B**

**Swett Doll x**

Que me dejaron un rewie para esta historia ): con todo su corazón, y con el mio. Muchas gracias.

(Por cierto, el nuevo single de Muse es demasiado bueno, ¡Escuchenlo!)

**Choke**_Bitch_


	6. No lista

**Psychosocial**

_Chokehold_

No lista

* * *

_The hate was all we had  
Who needs another mess?  
We could start over  
Just look me in the eyes and say I'm wrong_

_

* * *

  
_

Jacob habría suspirado esta vez, exasperado ya, quizás recién se daba cuenta de lo terca que era mi personalidad y lo irrefutable que eran mis argumentos a la hora de pelar por mi. Pasó una mano por sus cabellos, signo de descontrol – muy bien lo sabia – mientras respiraba sonoramente.

— En que estaba pensando — Susurro, tocándose levemente el principio de su nariz con sus dedos — En que estaba pensando — Repitió. — Es solo una alumna.

Yo, ajena de todo esto, solo sentía las leves palmaditas de Alice en mi espalda, tratando, inútilmente, de brindarme un poco de apoyo… y calor ya que me sentía como si un balde gigante de agua me lo hubiesen tirado al cuerpo con mucho rencor y luego salía a la intemperie, si incluso estaba con una manta para abrigarme.

— No es culpa tuya, Jacob — Dijo entonces, Alice, un tanto nerviosa — Rosalie…

— ¿Ves como esta ahora? — Susurro fuertemente — ¡Mira como está!, ya ni siquiera puede caminar, ¡tiene la mirada perdida y…!

— No es tu culpa — Repitió, con brutalidad — Simplemente…ella no estaba lista.

No, por supuesto que no estaba lista.

Podrí cruzar el desierto del Sahara sin protector solar, sin equipamiento y con cinco litro de agua en mi espalda pero no podría aguantar una situación tan…escalofriante como la de recién. Por supuesto que no estaba lista.

— Llévala a casa a Alice, y en lo posible, no le quites un ojo de encima. — Especificó — Ya hablaré con Rosalie respecto a tu horario.

Sentí como Alice asentía, ya que no la miraba, tal como decía Jacob, yo estaba ajena a toda esta situación, quizás no ajena, por que si podía decodificar la mayor parte de la situación, pero no podría decir ningún argumento, no podía hablar.

— Vamos, Bells … — Me animó, Alice, obligándome a levantarme — Levántate, por favor.

No fui conciente del trayecto desde el hospital hacia mi mullida cama, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya estaba acostada, con olor a café por todas partes y con Alice, al lado mió, comiendo un chocolate y mirando la televisión sin mirar, o por lo menos, no prestaba atención, ya que el aparto no emitía ninguna clase de sonido.

Quizás dormí…

Era una posibilidad, más no encontraba ninguna clase de sueño en mi conciencia. Seguramente había estado flotando en la quinta atmósfera, por que era obvio que estaba ajena a todo lo que me rodeaba.

— Despertaste — Dijo ella, cuando me gire levemente en la cama.

No respondí.

— Come un poco

Apuntó hacia el velador al lado mió, donde había una sopa de pollo medianamente caliente, ya que salía un poco de humo del plato hondo. Lo mire con repulsión, Alice se dio cuenta de ello.

— No has comido nada en todo el día Bells, y ya va a oscurecer; si te pasa algo Jacob me matará y dirá que no cuide bien de ti, por favor, por lo menos la mitad.

No rechisté cuando me servía la primera cucharada y terminaba con todo el plato, ella sonrió

— ¡Muy bien! — Felicitó, tal como hace una profesora de jardín a un niño pequeño de tres años haciendo algo realmente bueno.

Me sentí desdichada.

Las luces se apagaron y esperé hasta que Alice diera signos de estar durmiendo para estirar un poco las piernas. Hoy la había hecho trabajar mucho – sin obligarla, por supuesto – pero creí que las cosas mejorarían si yo… no la molestara tanto en esta madrugada.

No sabía donde ir, pero quería despejar mi cabeza y tratar de dormir un instante. De apoco me daba cuenta como la cordura volvía a mi y, lamentablemente, me hacia participe de este mundo, de mis problemas psicológicos (nuevos) y de cómo había llorado amargamente…

Una traviesa lagrima rodó por mi mejilla.

¿Qué había hecho mal?. ¿Que había hecho mal?

Me leí aquél capítulo, muy bien lo sabía. Hasta hice una pequeña presentación en diapositivas para mi clase, y aún así… yo era una total inepta referente al tema y una completa burra cuando se trataba de pacientes con mayor porcentaje de trastornos mentales.

¿Qué había hecho?. ¿Y que diablos hice bien?

Por supuesto, nada.

No hice nada.

Pero la culpa estaba ahí. Palpable, por lo menos mi cerebro y mi corazón lo sentía tan bien como el café quemándome la garganta mientras repasaba otra vez el capitulo en el libro.

Acción y Reacción.

Si existe una acción, debe existir una reacción, sea positiva y/o… negativa.

Por supuesto, la teoría es malditamente fácil, pero la práctica… es algo totalmente diferente.

Entonces Rosalie tenía razón, y aquello me congelo por completo.

Mi jefa tenía razón, solo éramos niños, no compendiamos sus mentes inimaginablemente endemoniadas, ni sus teorías conspiradoras, no teníamos (aún) la capacidad de ponernos en los zapatos de nuestros propios pacientes ni tampoco teníamos la reputación para hacerlo.

Y como si mi ego estuviera más bajo, en aquel infierno, ahora ya no existía, simplemente.

Cuando terminé la última silaba del capitulo completo, sabia que no me perdía de nada.

— ¿Bella?

La vocecilla adormilada de Alice me sobresalto. Camino apurada hacia la mesa y primero observo mi tasa vacía, luego mis apuntes esparcidos por toda la mesa con el libro, y finalmente se fijo en mi y en mis nerviosas manos que jugaban con las puntas de mis cabellos.

— ¿Q-que haces? — Pregunto, asombrada.

No respondí, supongo que ella esperaba que no le respondiera, ya que suspiro y paso la manga de mi sweter por la boca, para evitar el bostezó. Me sentí apenada y me encogí de hombros, hundiéndome en mis pensamientos. Alice suspiro una vez más, para llevar la tasa al fregadero y luego volver, para ordenar todos mis apuntes con total normalidad.

— Vete a dormir — Me ordeno, y, a sabiendas de lo que se proponía, no me moví del haciendo. — ¿Bella? — Susurro, suavemente — Vete a dormir.

Tiritaba en mi propio asiento, pero tampoco me levanté. Las imagines, entonces, ya habian inundado mi mente, y eran demasiado vividas.

— _¡Dije no! —_ Habría gritado.

Pero yo ya no estaba en su habitación, y tampoco en mi cocina con Alice. Estaba sola en la penumbra, junto con sus ojos verdes, que de repente, pasaron a ser un verde musgo a convertirse en un negro carbonado invisible en la oscuridad.

.

.

— ¡Bueno Bella, ya basta! — Grito Alice, mientras tiraba su cuchara en el plato y salpicaba un poco de sopa para todos los lados — ¡Pareces una muerta!, no, mucho peor que eso, ¡una muera es mucho más glamorosa que tú y tu estado sicótico!

— ¿Qué? — Pregunte levantado mi cabeza del plato.

— ¡Mírate! — Chilló ella — Hace una semana que estás así, Jacob me llama todos los putos días... ¿y sabes para que?, para preguntar como esta 'la enferma', ¿pero sabes algo?, ¡tu pareces todo menos una enferma! — Gruño, parándose al lado mió — ¡Te pareces a Edward!

Me estremecí.

— No... ¡No!

Me levanté de la silla, no sin antes darle una merecida cachetada a Alice.

— Yo no soy una enferma deshebrada, bruta...

Hubiese seguido pero Alice me abrazo desesperadamente.

— ¡Lo siento, lo siento! — Chillaba — Yo nunca quise llamarte así...

— Pero lo hiciste.

En ese momento ella dejo de hablar y detuvo su lloriqueo, me dio media vuelta y me miro fijo a los ojos. Agarro mis manos con fuerza brutal y ejerció mucha presión en ellas.

— Lo dije por que te quiero, Bella, y no quiero verte así, en realidad, no quiero volver a verte así de nuevo — Expresó, con tristeza y voz maternal — Sea lo que haya hecho...Ed... él, demuestra que aún no estas lista para ese tipo de situaciones... pero no significa que no te puedas preparar para el león.

Un cazador.

Perfecto.

— No te entiendo, Alice — Suspire, resignada.

Ella rió levemente y me sentó en una silla.

— Verás... — Comenzó — antes de que pasará todo esto, tu eras una persona muy diferente y muy inteligente... siempre buscabas las opciones menos riesgosas y más difíciles de hacer y por eso siempre te iba tan bien... exceptuando ese pequeño percance.

— Ya...

— Pero, ¿Qué pasa si dejas que yo me encargue de la situación esta única vez?

— Sigo sin entenderte.... ¿A que quieres llegar, Alice?

— Haré que la Bella Swan de antes vuelva a su cuerpo — Rió — Pero, será a la manera Alice, ya que ella misma se hizo esto.

Okey.

¿Por qué presiento que esto solo va de mal en peor?

— y...exactamente....explícate, ¿Cómo es la manera Alice?

Tomo su tiempo para meditarlo, agauchando la cabeza y mirando el suelo, colocando una de sus pequeñas manos en su mentón con el ceño fruncido, luego de pasearse por toda la habitación, me sonrió y se acerco a mi.

— Volveremos al Consultorio...

— Ol-vídalo — Rugí

— No, es en serio, Bella — Me miro preocupada, arrodillándose frente a mi — Tienes que vencer ese miedo, y la mejor forma es ir y encarar el mounstro en persona... si no... ¿Cómo pretendes ser una buena psicóloga?

— Es...solo... que aún no estoy preparada.

Me mordí el labio inferior.

Alice pareció notar mi sufrimiento interno.

— Lo entiendo — Suspiro — Lo entiendo, hay que darle tiempo al tiempo...pero de todas maneras volveremos — Al ver que yo habría mi boca para reclamar, ella me callo con la mano — Pero te prometo que no veremos a Edward, es solo para decirle a Jacob que sigues viva y de paso ver a Rosalie....

Rosalie.

Perra.

— Vamos — Sonreí.

Alice rio dando saltitos y aplaudiendo al mismo tiempo, mientas me abrazaba fuertemente.

.

.

— ¿Te sietes bien, Bella? — Pregunto Alice, cuando el marcador del ascensor marcaba el 4 piso.

— N-no — Murmuré

— Tranquila, es solo Jake y ya.

_Solo Jake y ya_

_Solo Jake y ya._

— Sí...

El ascensor de abrió

¡Oh, por Dios!

Alice me tomo de la mano y me guió por el piso alfombrado hacia su lugar habitual de trabajo, donde estaba Jessica, la suplente de Alice, quien me miraba con asco y repulsión

— ¡Hola Jessica!, ¿Cómo va todo?

Jessica me siguió mirando y no fue hasta que Alice tosió fuertemente que dejo de mirarme.

— Hey Alice — Susurro ella.

— ¿Sabes donde esta Jake? — Pregunto amablemente.

— En su oficina, ¿Dónde si no?

Alice hervía de ira en su interior, lo sabía.

— Gracias...

Las dos nos fuimos en un santiament, Alice murmurando palabrotas y yo perdida en el mundo.

Cuando nos detuvimos en la puerta del despacho de Jacob, abordaron a mi cabeza dolores gigantes de cabeza. Alice me miro por segunda vez preocupada y le dije que todo estaba bien, entonces recién toco la puerta con sus nudillos.

'Pase', dijo una voz varonil, masculina. Segura.

Se me había olvidado como me sentía con Jake.

Sin darme cuenta estaba adentro de la cómoda oficina, ya de tanto trastorno mental se me había olvidado lo gustosa que me sentía cuando estaba aquí con Jake revisando papeles y conversando acerca de tópicos normales.

Todo antes de....

— ¡Bella! — Grito entonces Jake, votando unos papeles y avanzando hacia mi.

Fue solo un instante en que me sentí bien. Jake era mi armamento, con él podía superar cualquier problema, inclusive si empezaba con E y terminaba en dward. Sus brazos me hicieron recordar lo humana y sensible que soy, pero al mismo tiempo, lo fuerte y valiente que puedo ser al llegar a este lugar

El abrazo se prolongó mucho más de lo debido, tanto que Alice tubo que aclararse la garganta teatralmente para poder separarnos. Yo tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

— No llores, tonta — Dijo Jake, mientras con sus enormes pulgares, limpiaba el rió que dejaba mi lágrima al deslizarse por mi mejilla.

Alice volvió a carraspear.

— Así que cumpliste tu cometido, Alice — Rió Jacob — Cumpliste tu promesa.

— Señor, si señor.

Quede en blanco.

¿Promesa, alguna promesa?.

— ¿De que hablan? — Pregunté, un tanto absorta.

—...Tenías que volver a trabajar, holgazana.

¡Genial!, y la reina de hielo aparece otra vez.

Rosalie estaba tan implacable como siempre la recordé. Con su melena rubia cayendo como cascada por sus hombros, vestida formal y con unos tacones-zancos que llegaban al cielo – iguales a los de Alice – y con su sonrisa engreída de mil kilómetros.

En gloria y majestad.

Bueno, tenía que responder....Bomba ¡va!

— ....Y estoy aquí....y tampoco soy una holgazana.

— Pues te tomaste varios días, holgazana.

¡No hay razón para llamarme holgazana!, estaba enferma, idiota, en-fer-ma.

— Bueno... basta — Interrumpió Jake, un poco asqueado de la situación. — Bella está aquí y eso es lo importante.

Sentí como Alice asentía detrás mió, preocupada. Rosalie bufó y roleo los ojos exasperada.

— Te quiero el lunes en la mañana en mi oficina, Bella, y te quiero con otra carta de recomendación por parte de la universidad para demostrarme que no estoy cometiendo un error a meter todos tus amigos ineptos en un hospital tan importante como este y debe convencerme....

— Rosalie no puedes hacer eso... — Rió Alice con ironía — Es solo una estudiante, no está aquí para trabajar, es su practica.

— Querer es poder, Alice — Respondió ella, mirándola fijamente, luego me miro con la misma fijeza a mi, tratando de penetrarme con la mirada algún punto débil en mi mirada — ¿Entendiste Swan?

— El lunes a primera hora — Asentí, a regañadientes.

— Bien... — Contestó, haciendo una mueca en la nariz, como olfateando algo... — ¿Así hueles?, date una ducha mujer.

Y después de eso cerro la puerta haciendo retumbar todo el edificio.

— La belleza y la amabilidad no van en un mismo embase, al parecer.

Concordaba absolutamente con eso.

— Y bueno Bella... ¿Qué vas hacer? — Suspiro Alice, sentándose en un sofá rojo, cansada.

— Eso mismo es lo que me estoy preguntando... — Respondí — ¿A que día estamos?

Trate de localizar un calendario, había perdido la noción del tiempo y los días por completo.

— Es viernes 13, Bella.

— ¡Rayos!

Jake y Alice rompieron a reír a base de mi frustración, y después de lo tonto que había sonado, reí yo también con ellos.

Después de todo, podían pasar cosas peores. Y tonta yo, que iban a pasar.

* * *

**Notas Autora:**

Okey, antes que me paten, me fucilen, me rompan en cuadraditos y mis organos los frian y se los den a las paloma, me pueden decir como salio la historia? xD, sé que es idiota, pero a estas altura del año...todo el mundo es idiota1

Lo siento mucho por la tardanza.... pero para que sepan hoy fue mi ultimo examen, asi que de ahora en adelante estoy completamente libre – experto por un par de viajes que tengo que hacer retirada de este mundo. Asi que, eso.

Saludos, y muchas graaacias a toda la gente MA-RA-VI-LLO-SA qe me deja un rewie publicando lo estúpida que es esta historia, ustedes saben, si sus monedas yo no puedo comprar nada ;)

Ah! y la canción del principio es Psychosocial, la del fic ;)

Choke.


	7. Unintended

**Psychosocial**

_Chokehold_

Unintended.

* * *

_You could be my unintended__  
__Choice to live my life extended__  
__You should be the one I'll always love_

**~ Muse**

_

* * *

  
_

Era sábado. Un sábado de locos.

Desde hoy tenía dolo un día más para recobrar mi permiso y seguir con mi practica profesional, de lo contrario, tendrá que encontrar alguno otro hospital psiquiátrico para poder hacerla, la pregunta sería ¿Quién aceptaría a una estudiante tan estúpida como yo?. La verdad es que no tuve animo de responderme.

Dolía, en lo más profundo de mi ego – lo que quedaba – dolía.

Cogí mis pertenencias, sin saber muy bien que llevar, pero a la vez llevaba de todo un poco. Un chocolate, por si me daba un ataque de nervios - muy común en mi desde el episodio traumático – cuadernos de mis estudio – aún me pregunto por que los llevaba – un par de pruebas en la que había sacado sobresaliente, hojas en blanco, para un permiso o si tenia que esperar… En fin, la lista de las cosas no-necesarias que llevaba en mi cartera era innumerable.

Cerré la puerta y camine hacia mi Chevy, entre y intente maquillarme un poco con el espejo retrovisor, no pude hacer mucho, la cara de pánico no me la sacaba ni el mejor maquillador del mundo. Coloque la llave de contacto y me dirigí hacia la universidad, sin saber muy bien que tenía que esperar, quizás un milagro, lo más adecuado para mi situación.

Llegue más pronto de lo pensado a mi lugar de estudios, estacione donde siempre lo hacia y sin darme cuenta, estaba en el edificio de medicina de la facultad. Las piernas me tiritaban mientras caminaba por los pasillos casi vacios. Era sábado, a veces hay laboratorios o clases, supongo que este sábado era la excepción.

Llegue a la secretaría general del edificio, donde solo habían dos personas detrás de las oficinas, la secretaria y otro señor más sirviéndose agua en una maquinita, anexo a todo esto. Iba a dirigirme a la secretaría – sin saber muy bien que decirle – pero alguien toco suavemente mi hombro y llamo mi atención.

- Isabella – Me saludo mi profesora de Antropología, Esme – Hace tiempo que no te veía por estos lugares – Sonrió cariñosamente.

La profesora Esme era una de las pocas profesoras de las cuales aprendí algo y las que se dedicaba cien por ciento a explicarte como en la escuela, preparaba el material para cada clase e incluso, se veía que te esforzabas mucho en su clase, te ponía sobresalientes en los exámenes finales. Supongo que todos sus estudiantes le tienen cierto respeto y cariño a ella, ya que fue como una mini mama de nuestra carrera y generación.

- Hola profesora – Salude, dándole un pequeño abrazo y un beso en la mejilla – Me alegra verle de nuevo.

- Y cuéntame, ¿Cómo te ha ido en tu practica profesional? – Susurro, dulce, invitándome a tomar asiento en una de las sillas de espera.

- No quiero robarle tiempo, profesora, sé que tiene cosas más importantes que hacer…

- Por lo que veo – Me interrumpió, haciendo hincapié en la silla de al lado – No te ha ido muy bien. ¿Me quieres contar la historia?

- Es muy larga…

- Quizás necesita un poco de animo – Discutió Ella, levantándose – Y una taza de café, acompáñame.

Fuimos juntas al café de la facultad, hablando de temas triviales. Cuando nos sentamos y pedimos nuestra orden – Un café para mi y un agua mineral para ella – Esme decidió empezar a hablar.

- ¿Qué problemas tienes, Isabella? – Me pregunto, con la mirada fija en mis ojos – Es obvio que algo te pasa, eres la sombra de lo que eras antes – Un tanto incomoda, se removió en su asiento – Siempre fuiste la más callada de la clase, y no tenias muchos amigos, pero de seguro que ahora ni les hablas, ¿Cierto? – Me pregunto, a lo que asentí levemente – Pero supongo que no viniste a recordar viejos momentos a la facultad… tienes cosas más importantes que hacer que venir a re-vivir viejos momentos con tus compañeros, ¿Me equivoco?.

No hablé, suponía que Esme sabía lo que me pasaba. Espere un rato, respirando lentamente, iba hablar pero llego nuestro pedido y rápidamente el mesero se esfumo.

- Si no quieres contarme no es necesario que me digas…- Apunto, dándole un sorbo a su agua gasificada.

- No, no es eso… - Dije, de inmediato – Es difícil… es más difícil de lo que pensaba… pareciera que…

- …¿Todo estos años de estudios no sirven para nada? – Respondió, leyéndome la mente. Asentí, ella rio entre dientes – Créeme, Isabella, que a todo ser humano le pasa eso, no tienes que tener miedo… no te darás cuenta cuando ya te habitúas al sistema de trabajo en el que estás…

- No lo entiendo – Seguí – Es todo muy confuso, todo lo que he aprendió no me ha servido de nada… y eso es que he estado solo una semana.

Esme escucho atenta a toda mi historia, desde el principio hasta mi posible final – omitiendo, por supuesto, los sentimientos que sentía por mi jefe -. La tarde paso rápida, tuve que ordenar otro café más en el transcurro de mi historia.

Cuando termine, Esme estaba escribiendo impaciente en una libretita, me pregunte un par de segundos que estaba haciendo, y por que no me decía nada. Espere otro par de segundo y me tendió la nota, muy bien doblada, la iba a abrir pero ella arrugo el papel en mis manos y negó con la cabeza.

- Dale esto a Rosalie – Aseguro – Pero no lo veas tú.

Y tal cual hice.

.

.

Rosalie estaba un poco intimidante esta mañana, se paseaba como leona enjaulada por su escritorio, mientras yo buscaba el arrugado papel que mi profesora me había dado hace unos pocos días, esta era mi única y ultima arma, de lo contrario, podría estar despidiéndome de mi practica profesional. Cuando lo encontré – muy arrugado, cabe destacar – lo deslice por la madera de su escritorio y ella rio entre dientes.

- Debes estar bromeando – Rio, con muchas ganas - ¿Me pasas este papel?.

- Es lo único que tengo – Asentí, con lo poco y nada de ego que tenia.

Ella se hecho a reír estirándose hacia atrás en su silla, tomo el papel como si fuese cualquier cosa y lo abrió. No le tomo más de dos segundos leer todo su contenido, y lo releyó unas cuantas veces más, hasta que pareció confundida y sorprendida a la vez.

Sentía el sabor de la victoria en mis manos.

- ¿Qui…quien hizo este…'justificativo'? – Pregunto, releyéndolo nuevamente.

- Mi profesora de Antropología, se llama Esme Mansen… antes trabajaba aquí, me parece.

- Si… - Fue lo único que dijo, luego gruño y arrugo el papel, lo tiro dentro del basurero y comenzó a escribir en nuevos papeles no se qué cosa. Cuando termino me tendió uno de ellos, todo garabateado.

- Jacob te tomara la práctica profesional – Me dijo, y siguió escribiendo. Entonces di por dada la conversación y que aún continuaba con mi practica, coloque una sonrisa boba en mi cara y tome todas mis cosas para marcharme, pero cuando llegue a la puerta, Rosalie volvió a usar sus clásicas palabras – Si cometes otro estúpido error, sabes que ni siquiera Esme te va a salvar, ¿entiendes?

- Si.

Entonces salí de la habitación.

Camine relajada por el pasillo – por primera vez después de mucho tiempo – y toque con toda la confianza del mundo la puerta de Jacob. El me abrió con una sonrisa, como sabiendo ya lo que tenía que hacer. Le di el papel y su sonrisa de agrando.

Ese momento fue perfecto, casi soñado.

.

.

- ¡Que bueno que te aceptaron! – Me felicito Alice, dándome un abrazo en medio de las muestras de ensaladas, mientras creaba una fila de médicos llenos de hambre, al igual que yo.

- Si, aún no me entiendo como sucedió el milagro – Sonreí, rompiendo el abrazo y avanzo con mi bandeja hasta la parte de bebestibles.

- Es obvio que Esme debe tener un poder… o algún cargo muy pesado en este hospital como para que Rosalie cambiara de idea, ¿No te parece? – Dijo, sacando una ensalada del mostrador – Quizás Esme le hizo clase a Rosalie también… o algo parecido.

- O algo parecido – Asentí.

- Hm… ¿Bella? – Pregunto Alice, olvidándose de la comida y viéndome de nuevo, yo deje de doblar las servilletas en mi bandeja y le preste atención - ¿Te gustaría venir a mi casa esta noche?, hace tiempo que no siento presencia femenina en el lugar.

Que excusa tan barata.

- ¿Estas nerviosa por el matrimonio con Jasper, tienes muchos problemas, no sabes que vestido ponerte por que no lo conoces mucho y tanto los cambios de Jasper como los tuyos son demasiado problemáticos así que Jasper esta durmiendo en otro lugar , como la casa de un amigo, mientras las cosas se reponen, cierto? – Pregunte, extrañándome a mi misma. Alice me miraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par, y en vista que no decía nada continua – Te sientes perdida y quieres respuestas, aparte de estar viviendo sola por…al menos, una semana, creo…

- ¡Dios Bella! – Dijo Alice, extrañada - ¿Lees la mente o algo por el estilo?

¡Ojala leyera mentes!, todo sería más fácil.

- No, te conozco desde hace mucho, es muy fácil saber lo que te pasa. – Asentí.

Alguien tosió detrás nuestro y fuimos directamente a la caja registradora para pagar. Alice invitaba puesto que me iba a quedar un par de días en su casa. Estuvimos toda la hora de almuerzo hablando sobre su casamiento, y los problemas que tenía con Jasper a la hora de organizar la boda, le dije que se calmara con eso, que no era muy nuevo que digamos, a todas las parejas le pasaba lo mismo, ella se tranquilizo mucho más.

Terminamos de hablar cuando la cafetería estaba casi vacía, así que corrí hacia la oficina de Jacob y ahí pase toda la tarde con él, recibiendo consejos para tener nuevos pacientes. Cuando faltaba un par de horas para que terminara mi turno, Jacob me llevo la zona de práctica para que comenzara rápido. Fuimos a la parte infantil del hospital, ya que los niños eran mucho más fáciles de tratar que un adulto.

La primera chica que visite se llamaba Danielle, tenía apenas nueve años, le tenía miedo a la oscuridad, o a cualquier lugar que fuera oscuro, tenía tripofobía, fobia a la oscuridad o cualquier espacio cerrado, claustrofobia… lo interesante que esa niña no le tenía un miedo racional, no tenia razones para tener miedo…era algo así como una curiosidad insana.

Hablamos toda la tarde, me explico sobre sus padres, que ellos eran muy miedosos, tenía muchos pestillos en la puerta, dormían con algunas luces encendidas, le tenia miedo a los fantasmas y nunca veían películas de miedo, entonces comprendí que el miedo irracional provenía de la imagen paterna.

Esta bien, ese caso era fácil.

El siguiente se trataba de otro niñito, Josh, que tenía 'Hidrofobia', odiaba el agua con todo su ser, por que su hermano mayor había muerto ahogado en una playa por hacerse el genial e intentar nadar mientras el no sabia nada sobre flotar. Este fue un poco más difícil.

Intente convencer de que el agua no tenía la culpa – la tenía su hermano, pero obviamente no se lo dije – El agua no podía matar a nadie, porque o si no ya habría muchos muertos a causa de agua, y nunca había salido una noticia tan peculiar como esa. El accedió a bañarse esa misma noche e intentar tener pescaditos en una pecera para que vea que si se podía vivir del mar. Le agradó a idea de los pescaditos.

La dos horas restantes pasaron volando, y solo me di cuenta cuando Jacob me tomo suavemente la espalda mientras garabateaba un par acotaciones sobre los casos que tuve que revisar hoy. Le dije que en un momento más iría y seguí escribiendo, el se adelanto a su oficina.

-Es buena idea… - Dijo alguien, al fondo del salón – Eso… de la pecera.

Deje escribir y me di media vuelta.

Los recuerdos me golpearon como si una pelota quebrase sin piedad un ventanal.

Edward.

Estaba tranquilo. Vestía normal para parecer un loco, no se veía amenazante ni conflictivo, ni tampoco susurraba palabras al revés. Simplemente era Edward. Me di media vuelta mirando mis papeles. ¿Qué se supone que debería hacer?. La habitación era grande para escapar, ¿pero así se comportaría un profesional?, no, claro que no.

Pero en caso de lo que necesitase…

- ¿Qué… haces aquí? – Pregunté, lo suficientemente alto para que el me escuchara. El avanzo lento, asechándome, hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca y coloco una silla muy cerca de donde estaba, intente repelerlo sin que se diera cuenta, pero no pude.

¿En cuanto tiempo se daría cuenta Jacob de que todavía no llego a su oficina?

- Excelente pregunta, doc – Sonriendo, mientras tomaaba una manzana que había encima de la mesa y la masticaba tranquilamente – Pues simplemente vivo aquí.

- ¿Nunca te sacan a pasear? – Le pregunte, un tanto nerviosa, jugando con el lápiz entre mis manos.

- ¿Quién? – Rio entre dientes, dándole otro mordisco a la manzana – Mis padres están muertos.

Cierto. Muy cierto.

- ¿Tus tutores?

El rio nuevamente.

- Ellos están más muertos que mis padres- Sonrió, casi maquiavélicamente – hace tiempo que no se dan una vueltita por aquí.

Sonreí de igual forma que él.

- Me pregunto por qué – Conteste, con ironía.

El dejo de masticar la manzana. Presentí problemas. Se acerco un poco a mi, no demasiado, y examino mi cara, yo me quede completamente quieta, sin saber muy bien que hacer, hasta que la puerta se abrió y Edward se separo completamente calmado comiendo su manzana de nuevo.

- ¿Bella? – Llamo Jacob, con mi abrigo y mis pertenencias en sus manos.

Recogí todas mis cosas y camine hacia él, tomando mi cartera y mi bolso y dándole las gracias, el asintió y se marcho rápidamente, yo quede estática en el lugar… Jacob se había ido sin más…

- Tu novio te dejo, al parecer – Sonrió Edward, mientras se levantaba de la silla y caminaba hacia la puerta.

- ¿Novio? –Respondí – Jacob no es mi novio, es mi jefe.

- ¿Enserio? – Me pregunto, ya demasiado cerca, su aliento me golpeo la cara, estaba fresco – Yo me lo replantaría, querida. El negrito siente cosas por ti.

Y salió de la habitación, no sin antes mirarme un largo rato, mordiendo su manzana con deleite. Me le quede mirándole como estúpida. Cuando me di cuenta del hecho, Salí disparada hacia el estacionamiento donde por suerte encontré a Jake, quien intentaba abrir su auto ultimo modelo rojo.

- ¡Jake! – Grite - ¡Jake, espera!

El se dio media vuelta, sin mucho animo y dejo las cosas encima de su auto.

- Hey – Dijo, desanimado.

- Jacob – Le dije, cuando llegue, con la respiración agitada – por que… ¿Por qué te fuste de repente?

El me miro, dándose vuelta en el mismo instante, murmuro algo, pero callo y miro el suelo, angustiado. Yo lleve todo mi peso a una pierna, la situación era tensa e incomoda.

_Yo me lo replantaría, querida. El negrito siente cosas por ti._

- Jake… - Lo volví a llamar.

- Lo siento, Bella, algún día te lo diré.

Se subió a su auto sin siquiera mirarme, e hizo sonar el motor de su auto. Me hice para atrás para que pudiera salir del estacionamiento y se fue.

No alcance a pensar en anda cuando escuche la bocina del mini Cooper de Alice.

Comenzó a llover.

* * *

**Notas Chok!**

+ Well, comienzo a dudar de que pueda hacer un buen fic sobre psicología y todas esas cosas raras. ¿Solos dos rewies? Sé que me he demorado pero buu, bueno, quizás para la otra será :)

+ Hm, otra cosa, lamento el retraso de casi 4 meses .____. La verdad es que pensé que no tenia el capitulo hecho, y la verdad es que había avanzado e hice otro de nuevo (¿) la cosa más complicada de la existencia. Whatever :3, la cosa es que ahora si estoy siguiendo la historia!

+ y otra cosita más, a todas las personas que me han seguido comentando cuantos cuentos cuento déjenme decirles que leo todos sus comentarios/rewies y demases. Pronto publicare algunas respuestas de ese fic que quedaron inconclusas por que ya lo termine (¿) y posiblemente más rato vuelva ala comedia so, dont worry.

Muchisimas gracias a:

**Erill Cullen :** Te agradesco que te hayas tomado el tiempo de dejarme un rewie u___u really! Y pues si, esperemos que a Bella se le vayan todos los emdios innecesarios que les invento (¿) xD haha gracias por leer la historia

**NekoCharles**: He.. pues, si te refieres a que le pasara algo malo, si. Le van a pasar varias cositas malas. MUAHAHH, asi que no te preocupes

A muse, por inspirarme con su canción, (Psss, el titulo)

Chokehold :3


End file.
